


Freelancer

by kikki1546



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikki1546/pseuds/kikki1546
Summary: AU- Journalist Talia and Teacher Mephisto.“It’s often said that in this day and age; We’re trapped in our own virtual space. We surround ourselves with distractions such as work, technology, ambitions of climbing the corporate ladder to the top. We become so focus on reaching our goals that we often forget the things that truly important; like family, relationships, a social life, they say it is the price you pay for success. It shouldn’t be and we shouldn’t wait until tragedy strikes to realize that there are more important things than success. – Talia Sapphira.





	Freelancer

**Xeris- 7:45 AM**

The sun rose over blue hills of Xeris the morning light reflecting over the city buildings glimmer in the soft morning glow; honey gold eyes looked out the large window of the top floor office. The young woman smirks turning back to her desk. She tosses a small energy drink bottle in the trash, returning to her piece. The sound of the keyboard keys being rapidly pressed by elegant fingers tips; the once soft relax gaze of her golden eyes became focused scanning the white page for any mistake. A smile of satisfaction graces her lips as she found none, she hits save on the document and sends the file to publishing below.

There was no doubt in her mind that she enjoys this; being in control, ensuring everything was in its place, right down to the font and size.

She stretches in her cushy black chair, sighing softly ‘Another night in the office’ She muses to herself as feels the kinks and knots of her stiff muscles lessen with each stretch.  She spares a glance to the clock on the bottom of her screen, 7:45 A.M.  her assistant would be arriving in 3…2…1.

A soft knock on the door, right on time as always.

"Come in, Iris!"

A cute freckled blonde walks in with a smoothie and muffin in hand, a cheerful smile graces her face. "Good morning, boss. I had a feeling you’d pull an all-nighter again" Iris says mildly scolding her as she left Talia’s breakfast on the desk.

 Talia laughs softly “That obvious, huh?” 

“When something happens more than four times it becomes a pattern,” Iris giggles. “I’ll move your meeting for Monday.  You should take a long weekend off, you deserve it.”

Iris truly was the best assistant; they had met in college, developing a friendship over their love of music and books. While Talia had a major in journalism and a minor in literature, Iris had major in Music with a minor in literature. Despite her lovely voice, Iris could not find a proper job in the music industry so Talia offered her a job as her assistant after landing her editor job. A role Iris took with stride; she could easily take credit for keeping Talia sane during most deadlines.

"Thank you how’s Nate?" Talia smiles picking up her smoothie letting the cool drink wake her up.

Iris blushes and smiles, her hands reach up for a lock of blonde hair twirling it between her fingers, a nervous habit of hers. "He's fine; it was really nice of you to let him rent that spot in our building"

Talia closes her eyes as she sips her drink, realizing how hungry she was. "It was a sound business endeavor. He gets all the business in the building, we get fresh smoothies" She smirks at Iris "and you can flirt with him all you like." Talia picked up her muffin as she watched her friend pace a bit.

"I do not flirt with him… That much" Iris giggles and admits defeat in the end. She opens an email on her tablet "Right, so let’s discuss last week’s sales numbers" Iris begins to discuss their latest rise in sales and the improvements in marketing.

Talia began to take notes in her planner as she ate her breakfast, occasionally gazing to the corner of her desk to a small picture frame that held a photo of her older sister Izira, her brother in law Jordin and her nephew Xander.

Talia couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt, it had been ages since her last visit. She wonders how much he had grown in the past 7 months, calling every once in a while really wasn’t enough especially when they only lived 2 hours away.  Talia made a note in her mind to visit this weekend.

Talia’s work day blurs together and speeds on by in a blink of an eye it six in the afternoon. She clocks out, feeling burned out from her all-nighter, wishes Iris a good weekend and drives off. She picks up dinner at a local restaurant and head to her apartment building. Talia parks her car in her driveway, climbing up the old stairwell to her place. She checks her messages on her way up when Izira's number suddenly flashes on the screen.

Talia smiles sliding her thumb on the screen "Hey Izira I was just about to call you-" Talia froze mid-sentence hearing muffled cries.

"T-Talia..." Izira voice cracks softly in between her cries. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Jordan was in a car accident, they just brought him into the ER." Izira cries as Talia's body went cold. She couldn’t begin to comprehend how Izira must be feeling, going to work one night expecting a busy night as always but finding your husband on the emergency table would shock anyone. “Is he going to make it? Izira is he going to be alright." Talia could not stop those words coming out of her mouth. Izira took a deep breath fighting back her tears “No. He’s not.”  

"Doctor Vicario." Talia heard a nurse's voice through the phone. "Izira, you can't be at work right now. Call a cab. Go home." Talia said calmly "I will…" Izira whispers sounding heart broken. Talia enters her apartment and turns on the lights. She leaves her food on the counter top before taking a seat on the couch and burying her face into her hands. "Not again…"

Their parents had been soldiers, they had lost their lives in service of their country leaving behind a teenager and a little kid. Izira pushed them through it, never letting herself fall into despair. She worked two jobs through high school and later college. Becoming a brain surgeon by the age of 28. She had raised Talia, got her through college as well. Meeting Jordan and falling in love, it was something out of a fairy tale. Izira deserved that happiness more than anyone. Talia cries into the palms of her hands both in sorrow and frustration as the realization dawn on her, her nephew was only 5 years old. He couldn’t understand what had happened much less process it.

Talia pick up her cellphone, dialing Iris. "Iris… I'm going to take my vacation time… starting tonight" Iris hesitated for a moment before asking "Is everything okay?"

Talia voice shakes softly as she tells her "No, Izira's husband just died… I can't leave her alone like this."

"I understand; I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Iris." Talia whispers hanging up her cellphone. Running her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs back. She had accumulated two months in vacation time.

"It’s my turn this time…" She says looking at the picture of her parents on the coffee table before letting out a sigh, tying her hair in a bun as she packs her suitcases.

The next morning Talia drove out of the city with only half cup of coffee in her system and a croissant. She feels exhausted but she couldn’t sleep until she sees her sister.

Arriving into the quiet suburb area familiar sounds of kids playing and mothers sitting on porches watching their kids play while chatting, it was picturesque. It only made her guilt grow for not visiting more. She parks her car in the drive way, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door getting out of the vehicle, when suddenly she feels a soft tap on her shoulder. "Hey there, Stranger" She hears a familiar voice and turns around to face the red hair woman. “Auriana” The red head looked heart broken, her eyes were red from crying and she wore all black. “Talia” She sobs softly as Talia hugs her tightly “I’m so Sorry for your loss.” Auriana had been her friend since infancy, Talia knew how close she was to her older brother Jordan. His death must have hit her hard " I’m sorry for your loss too, after all he was your brother too" Auriana whispers hugging her close "Oh Auri…"  Talia looks at her wiping Auriana’s cheeks with her thumbs “How are you holding up?” 

“As well as I could be, I just didn’t want Izira alone. I brought her a meal, I don’t think she’s eaten since yesterday.”  This is how Auriana processes death, she takes cares of others but this time it was different because it was her brother’s precious wife. Auriana had to be strong.  Talia held her hand softly, looking at her with a small smile, she didn't have to say anything. They weren’t alone in their grief and they would make it through this, somehow.

After a few minutes they entered the large cream color house with dark blue roof and white picket fence. It screams Izira, they mused for a moment before Auriana unlocks the front door “Izira, Its us!”  Auriana said making her way to the living room. Izira sat on the couch holding a photo in her hand as she cried softly.  “Izira” Talia whispers to see her sister, someone who has always been a pillar of strength in her life and others look so broken. Talia takes the first leap, walking closer wrapping her arms around her sister’s frame.

 “I’m so sorry…” she whispers softly. Izira let go of the picture, burying her face into her sister close as she cries. Talia held her for as long as Izira needed her to “I’m here, Iz. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispers.

Izira slow calmed down. She took a deep breath after a long time she slowly let her sister go. She looks at Auriana who came out of the kitchen having made them a cup of tea “Here Iz, have a sip of tea, could I get you something to eat?” Izira smiles softly and shook her head taking a sip of the warm tea. “No, thank you Auri.” Auriana smiles and sits beside her. “How did Xander take all of this?” Talia asks holding Izira’s hand. “He took it hard… He’s locked himself in his room.” Izira whispers. Auriana comfortingly rub small circles on her back softly “Do you think talking to his aunts would help?” 

“Yes I would think so.” Iz whispers wiping her eyes. Talia got up “Let me try” She quietly leaves the room; hearing Izira and Auriana conversation fade into the background as she climbs the stairs to her nephew’s room.

Xander was always a shy child, it took time for him to make friends and open up often through the encouragement of his parents. At that age, your parents are your world and she couldn’t begin to imagine what he must be going through.

Talia took a deep breath and knocks on the door “Hi Sweetheart… Its aunt Talia… could I come in and say hi?” She says waiting for a moment until she hears tiny feet walk over to the door.  The door is pulled back and a small figure steps out his eyes were red and his nose was runny “My daddy is gone…” he whispers in a voice that absolutely broke Talia’s heart. “I know Sweetheart...” She kneels down, picking up the five-year-old and holding him close.  Talia gently brushed back his dark brown hair, she kisses his forehead taking a seat on the tiny race car bed. Xander hugs her close and starts to cry into her chest. “I know it hurts, so you just go ahead and cry it out sweetheart… Your Mom and I aren’t going anywhere; we’ll be right here when you are ready.” She says repeating the words Izira had once said to her “You aren’t alone, we’re here.”  Xander tries to hide his cries as best as possible “I-I don’t want mommy to see me cry… She’s cried so much…” Talia looked into his soft lilac eyes understanding his pain and need to be brave. “It’s our secret.”  She promises.

Talia didn’t let go till he was ready to let go. Xander’s cries had soothe into soft sniffles as Talia hums a soft tune. She leans against the wall as he lays on her chest closing his eyes as she plays with his hair. Silence filled the room, death brought a lot of things. Pain, anger, sadness but Talia knew in the end of it all there was silence. Xander sat up and wipes his face with little tissues. “Thank you for talking to me…” He sniffles.

“Never thank me for that, buddy. I’ll always be here to listen… are you hungry? Do you want to go see your mommy?”

Xander nodded, Talia put him down and took his hand as they walk downstairs. He ran to Izira as soon as he saw her. Izira hugs him tightly “I’m here sweetheart.” She whispers and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Talia looked around “Auriana left?” Izira nodded taking a seat on the couch with Xander “Yes, Ollie needs his mommy too.”  Talia smiles walking to the kitchen “I’ll go heat up the pasta, Xan is hungry.”  Izira gives her a nodded as she sat on the couch with Xander on her lap. “Mommy, Daddy is gone…” He says as Izira shook her head softly. “Not entirely, he’s in your heart and memories…As long as we remember him and love him… He’s still with us.” She kisses his forehead as Xander hugs his mom close. 

Talia let the pasta warm up in the oven before walking to the couch and taking a seat beside Izira and Xan. She lays her head on Izira’s shoulder at that moment they knew they would survive this the same way they had a decade ago with their heads held high and moving forward.


End file.
